You're not what I expected
by Kunaigirl
Summary: After Dagran, Zael and Calista left them behind to search for Yurick and Mirania, Syrenne and Lowell are left behind. There, they have a bit of a cleaning up job to do, and the worst is, for Syrenne, that there's a certain knight who'll be there to help.


-1_So, I had to send Fanfiction a mail to insert a Last Story section, guess it helped huh? ^^ Finally we can put up our stories about these amazing people, in this amazing universe!_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Story.

**You're not what I expected.**

"Great. They just left us behind." Syrenne moped as she threw the letter away which contained Dagran's orders.  
"Come on darling." Lowell said, catching the piece of paper before it fluttered to the ground. "It's not like we don't have enough to do." he motioned towards the other dozens of Gurak who had been left behind in the escape.

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed in her thick accent, dangerously swinging her sword towards him, stopping at only an inch from his nose. He didn't flinch or acknowledge the swords existence. With a sigh, Lowell pushed away the sword and turned away, hands in his sides.

"Come on sweetheart, time to dance."

"Guess so." she pouted as she followed the older man up the stairs, towards the sounds of screams and the clinging of steel as one sword connected with either another sword or weapon or as it collided with armour.

Syrenne was easy to tick off, but to tick her off so thoroughly was a feat. Normally she'd pout and would keep moping, but from the moment she was really annoyed or felt really left out, she turned amazingly silent.

"Let's just get this over with." Lowell called over his shoulder as they met the scene before them. Knights were being pushed away rather easily as women and children who shouldn't have been at the castle tried to flee.

"Let's show them who's boss!" Syrenne spoke, a grin making its way up her face as she readied herself for the battle to come, her limbs impatient from anticipation.

She cut through most of them fairly swiftly, seeing they were overrun by her and Lowell, yet she did not feel satisfied at all. The departure of Dagran, Zael, Yurick and Mirania cut her deeper than she ever thought possible. Guess she'd all flush it away with booze afterwards. She kicked another in his chest, ducking under another attack straight after. She had to pull their attention, so that Lowell could focus on casting his spells which would take them out a fair bit swifter than her one-to-one combat style. It was easier to deal with the enemies once they couldn't hold their footing with Lowell's Ice Attacks. Even though she did not possess the strange power Zael did, the enemies easily found their way towards her. She suspected it had something to do with her looks. Her charms did work the best in combat, guess she was made for that after all, seeing how anyone swooned as they realised she was standing her ground even without any help from her team members or outsiders. Yes, this was exactly what she'd been brought up to do.

They made their way throughout the whole castle until only a handful of enemies remained. At that point, they'd gathered and locked themselves into a large room, obviously preparing their last battle ever.

Syrenne stood in front of the door when she heard his voice. An annoyed sigh escaped her as she turned on her heel to welcome them. There they stood. The knight clad in but white Therius, and his mentor, General Asthar, the one who'd been so gentle towards her, apologising in Therius's stead.

"Look who's decided to show up." she couldn't help but say with a grin on her face, looking Therius in the eyes as she did so.

"Syrenne…" came the warning voice of Lowell.

"I'm also surprised that you as a mercenary are still here."

"What do you mean by that?" Syrenne asked, trying to keep calm, which was getting harder with each second she had to look at him. Something deep within her core was set aflame as she saw him. She assumed it was anger, seeing he had everything she ever wished to have. Good looks, fancy outfit and of course, he was a knight while she had yet to become one. If she was ever going to succeed in becoming one after all. She didn't really care about becoming one, but seeing someone like him being a knight, angered her in a weird way she was yet to figure out.

"That you've proven my earlier command wrong." he stated.

Her eyes widened slightly, and suddenly she didn't know what to say anymore, something that rarely befell her. In return, she turned, placing her hands in her sides.

He still regarded her, somewhat interested that a young woman her age, a mercenary, was fighting alongside knights, not even shaking at the sight of the Durak. On the contrary, she seemed to blossom under the stress that was bestowed upon them, gleaming with confidence and a sense of duty. Her emerald eyes were focussed, though now she seemed to be somewhat off balance. Must be because of his comment, seeing as she was ready to defend herself at all costs. It didn't seem so unreal for her to lash out at him again with her two swords. He raised an eyebrow at her swords. He hadn't really been paying attention to her weapon, or in her case, weapons of choice. This too, he found, was interesting about her. Not only was she young and brave, but the fact that she was this adept to fighting with two swords was worthy of respect.

"So, what do you suggest we do, Sir Knight?" Lowell asked carefully, seeing the other knights were following their conversation closely. Surely they wanted something to talk about after all the fighting was done, and wouldn't it be fun to gossip about a young Knight and a female mercenary?

Therius' eyes fell upon him, and somewhere inside he felt something he had never felt before. Was it jealousy? No. There was nothing he could be jealous about, not at this point. He glanced at the young woman beside him. Syrenne was her name, right? He wondered. Perhaps it was how easily he got along with her, while he only seemed to be able to upset her one way or another. Lowell was nothing special actually. He had a charismatic face, a sly smile and distinct marks that he wasn't to be fooled around with, but Therius couldn't help but wonder…

He got pulled out of his reveries when his mentor Asthar showed up again, hastily giving him some orders before he hurried off again. Something must've been very wrong someplace else for his mentor to be behaving like that, but he dropped it. His orders were very clear.

"Take care of the situation here…" was what he had said before hurrying off.

Everyone seemed to wait for his reply.

"I say we break in." said Syrenne as she looked at the enormous door in front of them and Therius found himself nodding. "Yes, I believe that's the best thing we can do. Waiting them up could turn out more difficult."

Everyone nodded.

"How do we get it open?" asked a knight who came to stand next to Syrenne.

"I can take care of that." Lowell said with an all knowing smirk, taking place a few metres from the door. From the moment he started floating Therius knew what was going on.

"Everyone, take a stand back." he ordered.

"Syrenne you know what to do." said Lowell as he completed the last of the spell.

"Sure do!" she replied, grabbing her swords.

As soon as the door was totally frozen by Lowell's spell, Syrenne leapt up towards it, slamming it hard with a combo so swiftly that the door easily gave out. She landed gracefully on her feet, regarding the scene in front of her.

"Move back!" she yelled as she realised the first knights coming in.

She herself jumped away right in time for the Durak Mages. The knights weren't all that lucky. Not all of them. Therius landed right beside her, taking cover beside her while some of the other warriors had been caught in the attack, getting up rather stiffly.

"We have to take them out!" Syrenne exclaimed, wanting to run from her shelter when Therius' hand wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her back just in time before another spell hit the wall where she'd been but a second ago.

"Don't rush." he told her, standing close in front of her, keeping her from moving with all of his body.

"Don't tell me what to do, Knight." she spat, the flame in her chest rising once again as she was trapped between the wall and his body. "Now let go of me."

He stepped back, though not letting go of her wrist. "We're going to attack on three, you got that?" he said, looking her straight in the eyes, trapping her with just his gaze.

"O-Okay." she spoke after a short moment of silence.

He nodded to Lowell, who sat behind some rubbish on the other side of the room, who seemed to understand what he was trying to say, since he started to cast his spell immediately.

"One." Therius spoke.

"Two." Lowell mouthed.

"Three!" Syrenne exclaimed.

And with that they made their final move as the knights surrounding them backed away from either injuries, lack of skill or plain fear.

The castle was in turmoil. The ball to which everyone had been looking forward to, had ended up in a fight with an enemy long gone. Only few remembered the Durak, and even more few knew that men and Durak once lived side by side, until they were cast away.

Therius walked through many corridors before he spotted her, sitting on the wall of the castle, pretty high up.

"Enjoying the view?" he dared ask, trying not to scare her, for if she did, she might just fall off. Quite easily. So easily that he felt the need to pull her away from the edge by himself.

She turned around to see him approach her. "Yeah. Amazing ain't it?" she exclaimed motioning wildly with her arms.

He frowned when he spotted a bottle. Walking up to her he took a hold of it.  
"Isn't it a bit early for wine?" he asked.

"Don't mess with me. Once the job's over, I get to drink." she replied, taking another swig.

"Really? And your fellow mercenaries are okay with that?"  
"Yeah." she said, glaring at him. She didn't like it when someone made her feel bad about her drinking.

"You need it that bad?" he dared ask, getting angrier with her every time she took a sip, which she did quite a few times.

She turned silent. "I don't think I have to reply to that, punk!"

He leaned against the wall, facing the other side. A thick silence enveloped them. Until he heard her drop the bottle.

"Okay, okay I got it! You don't like me drinking around you!" she mumbled, already a bit tipsy, it mustn't have been the first bottle she'd gotten a hold of. "Did you want to talk or somethin'?"

"I just wanted to apologise." he spoke, and for once he found how stiff he was at these sorts of things. Guess his mentor was right about the ladies not being too fond of him. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for that part of life…

"You already did." she replied matter of factly.

"Yes, but I believe I should explain how much you made me change my mind."

"I made you change your mind?" she burst into laughter "You must be joking! There are better people out there to show you that not all mercenaries are rotten, yet you pick a drunk?" she laughed her arse off. He just let her finish laughing, seeing her rather liked it how she could just express whatever she was feeling.

"It's just that you weren't what I expected you to be."

Syrenne raised an eyebrow at this. "In what way?"

"When I saw you earlier, you seemed like an average mercenary, trying to pick a fight at the first possibility. And I just jumped to the conclusion that you would run away at the first sight of a real fight." he turned towards her. "But you've proved me wrong. Instead of running away, like many mercenaries, and Knights did, you stood your ground, fighting off many an opponent."

"Are you tryin' to flatter me?"

He shook his head, not even feeling like he had to reply. "No, I'm just impressed. Guess I had the wrong image of you."

"Well…" Syrenne said as she threw her legs over the wall, turning to him. "I must say you surprised me too."

"In what way?" he asked, taken aback.

She suppressed a giggle. "That you'd go out of your Knight way to rescue a mercenary girl like me!" She burst into a fit of giggles. "So, I came to the conclusion that you're not a total asshole."

"Okay?" he replied carefully, not knowing how much she said was true, and how much was alcohol triggered.

"But I must say…" she continued as she bent down. "Thank you." With that she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before jumping off and walking away.

And while he stood there, totally taken aback, and she as she walked away they both became aware. They became aware of the fire that had been lit the moment they bumped into each other's life, and the promise the small token of gratitude her kiss implied.

Yes, they would meet again.

_I looooooove this pairing! Crack but whatever! I'm still playing the game so I hope this doesn't show my lack of knowledge too much. (I know they're about to be taken captive though and that Syrenne likes Lowell and Lowell likes Syrenne...) I'm so in love with this game that I'm going to write more, so please anyone out there who turned up to search fanfics of this amazing game, please write and visit again! Oh, and please leave a review before you go!_


End file.
